Puppet's heart
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Aku adalah boneka. Boneka tidak dapat merasakan, benarkan?/Bad summarry?/Sasodei fluff/Sasori pov/Just RnR Please! XDv


Yeay! Neko kembali berusaha nyampah memenuhi fandom Naruto ini dengan cerita SasoDei.  
Belakangan ini author lagi galau dan bosen.  
Setelah konsultasi ke guru dan teman tercintah, mereka menyarankan untuk nulis aja.

Dan beginilah akhirnya.  
_Hope you like it!_

_Warning: EYD, typo(s) maybe, OOC _jelas, Shonen-ai, etc

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own, it's Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance & Humor as well  
~SasoDei~_

_._

_._

_._

Semuanya bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku lebih memilih untuk menjadikan diriku sendiri menjadi sebuah boneka. Jawabannya sangatlah mudah, karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang berseni.

Seni yang bersifat abadi dan bisa dinikmati untuk waktu yang lama.

Alasan lainnya adalah karena... ya, semua orang juga tau kalau boneka tidaklah memiliki perasaan. Aku sudah muak untuk merasakan, karena yang kurasakan selama ini hanyalah penderitaan.

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan sangat cerah. Aku benci sesuatu yang menyilaukan seperti warna-warna cerah. Aku benci hari ini.

Hari ini ketua memanggilku dengan datangnya anggota baru. Kutatap dirinya, rambutnya pirang cerah, mata biru cerah, senyuman yang memuakan... Dia hanya meminggatkanku pada apa yang kubenci.

Dan aku mulai membencinya.

Aku berusaha mengunci mulutku untuk tidak berkelahi atau beradu argumen dengannya. Dia hanyalah bocah aneh yang meniru-niru.

Dia berkata jika dia sangat menyukai seni. Ledakan yang sangat menganggu itulah yang dia sebut seni. Aku mengerti akan pandangan kami yang berbeda tentang seni, tapi bisakah dia berhenti meledakkan segalanya di hadapanku?

Setiap hari, setiap pagi, dia mendekatiku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'. Perlukah dia merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan itu padaku?

Dia selalu mengajakku untuk makan bersama, tapi tidak sadarkah dia jika boneka tidak perlu makan?

Tapi aku sadar, jika aku benar merasa nyaman. Selama ini tidak pernah aku diperlakukan seperti layaknya manusia biasa.

Aku selalu penasaran dengan wajahnya yang polos dan peryataannya yang selalu di akhiri dengan 'un' yang entah maksudnya apa. Pernahkan dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan?

Pernah sekali dia membicarakan masa lalunya, wajahnya yang terus menerus mengulaskan senyum dan penyampaiannya yang sangat bersemangat sangatlah membuatku iri.

Kemudian dia menanyakan masa laluku, aku hanya mengatakan jika masa laluku tidaklah seindah miliknya dan aku melihat berbagai hal dari sisi gelap kehidupan.

Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan seperti bingung ingin berkata apa, atau mungkin dia memang tidak mengerti. Atau dia hanya bingung dengan penyampaianku yang sangat datar?

Malamnya aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, dikarenakan aku sedang tidak ingin tidur. Aku berjalan keluar menenangkan diriku dengan menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

Setidaknya sampai aku mendengar langkah seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh padanya, Deidara, yang masih terlihat jelas kalau dia mengantuk. Rambutnya tergerai ke bawah dan hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya secara acak.

Ia menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya, dia menatap ke arahku. Aku menatapnya kembali dengan mengucapkan 'apa yang kau inginkan' dalam diam.

Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan duduk, bersamaku. Dia tetap diam dengan tampang yang kuakui sangatlah berantakan dan aku yakin dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku membiarkannya, tapi dia malah tertidur di pundakku. Tak mau ambil resiko, aku terpaksa menggendongnya kembali ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya dengan wajah kebingungan dia bertanya kepadaku bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke dalam. Aku hanya diam dan berfikir seberapa bodohnya kah dia?

Lalu dengan mudahnya dia melupakan pertanyaannya sendiri dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepadaku seperti halnya yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari.

Dia tersenyum polos. Halo! Seberapakah polosnya dia? Silakan kalian nilai sendiri. Aku tak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

Dia bangun dan langsung mengambil sarapan. Oh, tidak lupa dia menawariku juga. "Danna, kau mau jus atau apa, un?" Aku menjawabnya mudah jika aku ambil sendiri nanti.

Danna. Panggilannya terhadapku dan aku tidak ingat bagaimana dia mendapat ide untuk memanggilku demikian. Yang artinya adalah _master_ atau... suami.

Ah, yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin.

Ada hari dimana aku ingin sendirian, tapi dengan adanya si Deidara, hal itu tidak pernah terwujud. Dia selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku.

Saat anggota lain sedang pergi Deidara selalu mengisi keheningan di antara kami dengan pertanyaan atau pernyaataan aneh.

Contohnya saja, dia pernah bertanya "Apa yang akan Danna lakukan jika aku amnesia, un?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin, "Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau tersesat dan ku kembalikan kau ke tanah tak bertuan."

Dia merespon dengan melemparkanku tanah liatnya, yang untung saja tidak menghancurkanku.

Ada lagi pertanyaan yang paling aneh saat kami menonton film dia bertanya padaku, "Ciuman itu bisa bikin hamil ya, un?"

Spontan semua anggota akatsuki menyemburkan minumannya dan diam ataupun tertawa-tawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka yang sepertinya memang jarang dikeramasi.

Tapi dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, kusadari rasa benciku terhadap Deidara telah memudar.

Suatu ketika saat Hidan pergi dengan Deidara tanpa sepengetahuanku—tunggu, kenapa aku harus tau? Ini bukan urusanku.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Aku adalah boneka gagal. Boneka cacat. Memang benar tubuhku adalah boneka, tapi aku tetap memiliki perasaan. Dan itu hanya karena satu orang. Deidara.

Perutku panas melihat keakraban Hidan dan Deidara yang sepertinya lebih dari dia denganku. Aku sadar, aku cemburu.

Tapi bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya? Aku tidak mengerti.

Yang lebih kupertanyakan, mengapa dia dengan mudahnya mengembalikan kesadaranku akan perasaan yang masih bisa kurasakan?

"Danna... Aku suka, un." Pernyataanku sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dalam sekali hentakan. Aku terdiam untuk memproses kata-kata yang barusan dia katakan.

"Hah? Suka apa?" tanyaku.

"Bukan apa, un! Tapi siapa." ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak dapat membuatku berhenti memanaskan wajahku dan senyum.

"Siapa?"

Deidara memutar tubuhnya. "Suka... Merah...?"

Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku baru sadar kalau Deidara adalah tipe orang yang tsundere. Jadi aku malah berfikir untuk mengerjainya. "Gaara?"

"Bukan, un! Aku suka Danna! Sasori no Danna, un!"

Aku tertawa. Apa? Aku tertawa? Ya! Aku segera merangkulnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Tidak perlu teriak. Aku akan tetap bisa mendengarmu. Walaupun itu adalah bisikan sekalipun."

.

.

.

D: Da-danna menciumku, un?! Nanti kalau aku hamil gimana?!  
S: *sweatdrop* Secara logis itu juga tidak mungkin karena kau laki-laki.  
D: Oh? *innocent  
S: *garuk-garuk tembok

.

.

.

END?

Salam sejahtera~  
Neko kembali bergalau tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ada yang lagi galau, gak? Ikut, dong.  
/slapped

D: Coba ya, aku bisik-bisik terus Danna dengerin.  
S: *angguk  
D: *ngomong dalem hati  
S: *gigit tangan author

Coba deh, periksa gaya bahasanya dari atas ke bawah, pasti beda banget. XD  
Pas galaunya itu lagi dengerin lagu 'last song'nya Luka, makin kebawah daku lagi dengerin lagunya 'imitation back' Lol!

RnR please~


End file.
